Boxes and Wedding Gifts
by 10Pints
Summary: This in my entry for the SVM Happily Ever After Contest. Will Sookie find happiness without Eric?


Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest

Title: Boxes and Wedding Gifts

Word count: 2599

Pen name: 10pints

Beta: BathshebaRocks

Category: Experienced SVM

All that was left was to carry the box up to the attic. I'd cried as I'd packed it. How many tears could one telepathic bar owner shed over a man? Well, a vampire. I blew my nose and wiped my eyes again.

Officially I was no longer a married woman. Mr. Catalides brought me the papers to sign last week, plus a very large check. I was tempted to rip up the check and write Eric a very nasty letter about pensioning me off. However, I was more sensible than that. If I ever had to run from vampires or hide Hunter from vampires, I would need money. I took a small portion to the bank and the rest Mr. Catalides put away in places I could get to without anyone tracing it back to me. He was a good ally to have.

In the past, I haven't handled heart break very well. When Bill left me I lay in bed until Eric 'snuggled' me back to reality. When I found out that Bill had been sent by the queen to seduce me, I left the hospital in a daze and walked back to Hadley's apartment. But I've grow up some and life has made me tougher. When Eric left me for another woman, I cried myself to sleep, then woke up and went to work and carried on with my life. I loved him and I missed him, but this wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to me. This wasn't being abused by Uncle Bartlett, this wasn't losing my parents, this wasn't Gran being killed by a serial killer, and this wasn't being tortured by Kneave and Lochlan. This wasn't even being beaten up by the Rattrays or being raped and nearly drained by Bill in that car trunk in Jackson. This wasn't an exploding hotel or watching Sam be killed or even being mangled by a Maenad.

So I had Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive" playing in a continuous loop on my phone as I packed up my box of Eric things. Packed away was the bullet I so innocently sucked from his chest - I was really that naïve less than two years ago. I had the jeans and Tech sweatshirt he wore at my house when he was 'my Eric'. Would I really have fallen in love with him without Hallow's curse? I had dried flowers (including that first obscene looking one), little notes, the invitation to Fangtasia's Halloween party, the Fangtasia calendar…

On top I neatly folded the pretty peach and white silk robe and added a piece of gravel for good measure. (I kept my toaster and cranberry coat – those are just too practical to box up.) I just need to pick up the box and carry it to the attic. I wondered if Eric had a Sookie box. If so, what would he put in it?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxx ooxo

I closed the door softly. Bill had stopped by to tell me that Eric and Freyda were married. He said he thought I would want to hear it from a friend first. Really, I think he wanted the chance to console me and hold me when I cried. Bill wasn't pushy, but he was persistent. He would be happy to step in and be my man, er vampire. Not again.

Do you send your ex-husband a wedding present? What is appropriate? What would Dear Abby say? A wedding present for Eric and Freyda – engraved stakes? Silver picture frames?

As I lay in bed I amused myself thinking of useless gifts to give them – toaster, George Foreman grill, salad spinner, crock pot, place settings, cast iron skillet, pots and pans…Maybe I would send them the ugly afghan off the back of my couch. Eric would remember wrapping up in it when he stayed at my house and Freyda would hate the sight of the hideous thing.

In the end I didn't send anything. I didn't want Eric to know how often I still thought about him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o

I threw the last of the toys in the bin. Chasing Tara's two year old twins around all day was exhausting. I was not watching them on my next day off, not matter how nicely she asked. I started brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at the door. Bill. I walked to answer it, toothbrush still in my mouth.

"Hello, Sookie," he said, polite as ever.

I motioned him in and continued brushing, raising my eyebrows. Bill gave me some 'friendly advice' the other day that sounded just like him bossing me, and I was still a little miffed.

"You should put your toothbrush down Sookie, this is important." Still bossing. I shrugged and headed back to the bathroom and brushed a little more before returning.

"Can I get you a blood?" I asked.

"No, thank you."

I sat patiently on the edge of the sofa.

"There has been a takeover."

Crap. Felipe and the other vampires had left me alone all this time. I figured Eric had made some sort of deal with them. Would the new regime leave me be as well?

"Oklahoma attacked Nevada last night. Freyda is now the queen of Oklahoma, Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana."

"What does that mean for us?"

"The vampires of Louisiana immediately swore fealty to Freyda, mostly because Eric is her consort. There are rumors that once everything is settled, Eric will spend most of his time in Louisiana."

Louisiana was big enough for the two of us. I wouldn't have to worry about running into Eric at Walmart.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxo x

Another busy night at Merlotte's. Sam and I were behind the bar. We were trying out a new waitress and had decided whoever filled fewer pitchers tonight would have to be the one to tell her not to come back. So far, I was winning by five.

"Can I have another pitcher, Sook?" Jason asked. He was part of the reason I was ahead. This morning Michele told Jason he was going to be a daddy. He was nearly bursting with pride tonight. I said a silent prayer their child wouldn't have my "gift".

I looked up from the bar and dropped the entire pitcher on the floor.

"That counts against your total, you know," Sam teased, then he looked up too.

I tall, handsome blonde vampire had just walked into our bar. He took a seat in the new girl's section. Eric deserved that at least.

She slouched over to his table and recited the specials. Couldn't she tell he was a vampire? She walked over to us with a puzzled expression.

"That man said to tell Sookie what he really wanted wasn't on the menu."

Eric was smirking at me from his booth.

"He's been gone how long?" I asked Sam.

"Nearly three years."

"Just making sure." I grimaced. "Guess I should go over, huh?"

"I can handle the bar," Sam said. "I see Andy's on his way up for another pitcher."

Great. I was going to have to talk to Eric and fire a girl in one night. I walked over and slid in the booth across from Eric.

"I understand congratulations are in order," I said.

Eric looked at me.

"Now you are the consort of Oklahoma, Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana, right?"

Eric's lip twitched. Ok, it did sound like he was the consort to four women.

"We gave Arkansas to Red Rita. It was her payment for not fighting against us."

"It wasn't too big of a loss, was it?" All good Louisianans think Arkansas is worthless.

"No, not at all." He paused as if he wasn't sure what to say next. "I am going to be spending most of my time in Louisiana now. That was my deal with Freyda all along – I would help her overthrow Felipe, get things organized, then she would let me come back home."

I let that sink in for a moment.

"You couldn't have told me that?" Would it have really mattered?

"We didn't want anyone to suspect."

Oh, I'll bet Freyda didn't want anyone to suspect. I knew Eric chose to leave me for her, but I still couldn't help dumping most of my anger on her. Bitter? Who, me?

"You are moving back to Shreveport? I had assumed you would be in New Orleans."

"I'll go back and forth, but live mostly in Shreveport."

"Oh." I might run into him at Walmart after all.

"I thought you would be happier about that," Eric said.

"If you are happy to be home, then I am happy for you."

"I'd like to spend time with you, Sookie," Eric said, taking my hand in his. I pulled it back.

"Are you still married?" He was so not waltzing back into my life.

"Yes," he answered. "But vampire marriages are not usually love matches. Freyda knows why I wanted to come back."

"I don't want to be your mistress or your head concubine."

"Sookie," Eric said. I stood up.

"Don't you Sookie me. You've been gone nearly three years and you just want to pick up where we left off?! You left me to marry someone else. We're through. You chased me, even tricked me into marrying you, and then you walked away." I paused for a breath. "I believe you know the way out the door."

Every person in the bar was completely silent. Sam stepped from behind the bar and Jason's whole table staggered to their feet. Several others followed. Eric looked shocked. He had really expected me to throw my arms around him and welcome him back.

"You always could surprise me," he said, and walked out into the night. I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Go home, cher," Sam said, at my side.

"What about her?" I motioned towards our terrible waitress.

"I'll take care of her."

One good thing had come of Eric's visit.

I grabbed my things from our office and headed home. The phone was ringing when I walked in the door. I almost let the machine get it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Sookie, can I come by on your next night off and talk?" Eric asked.

I sighed. Why hadn't I let it ring?

"I'm off tomorrow night." I might as well get it over with.

"Ok." Then he hung up. His phone manners still hadn't improved.

Eric arrived the next evening shortly after dark. I invited him in and offered him a blood, which he accepted.

"You've changed things," he said when I returned with the warmed bottle.

"The bar has been doing well," I answered. I was proud of the new living room furniture. I'd also done some painting and decorating. "Things change in three years."

"I noticed the new addition and the patio at Merlottes last night too. Your partnership with Sam has done well for both of you."

I nodded.

"Bill says you are with someone else. Is it Sam?"

"Bill told you I was dating, but not who?"

"Yes." Eric did not look happy. "He also called me a 'damn fool' among other things."

I didn't even try to suppress my grin.

"So are you with Sam?"

"No, Sam is my best friend, but we aren't lovers."

"Not Bill?"

"No, not Bill."

"Quinn?" Eric asked.

"He took me out for dinner a few times, but he travels too much and has lots of baggage. I like him, but no. If I was the sort of girl who did casual sex, he would be perfect. "

Eric was not looking very happy.

"Alcide?"

"Oh, no. That little showing up in my bed naked took him off the list forever."

"Who?"

"He's a Were from Monroe."

"Does he own a motorcycle shop, fix cars, or do construction?"

Some Weres had other jobs. Really they did.

"He owns a concrete company."

"You are dating a man who pours sidewalks?"

"He does more than sidewalks. They do lots of decorative work – stamped concrete, colors, beautifully stained interior floors."

"Are you his spokes model?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"I helped him create his flyers."

Eric looked a little surprised.

"I've been taking a few classes including marketing."

"How did you meet your talented cement guy?"

"When his crew poured the foundation for the new addition at Merlotte's two years ago, his wife was dying of cancer. Six months ago he stopped by the bar and asked me out. We've been together ever since."

"Does he have a name?"

"I am sure you will find out eventually. Promise you won't find him an amazing concrete pouring contract in Peru?"

That made Eric smile a little.

"Does he have kids?"

"Two. A six year old boy and an eight year old girl. We're taking them to the Science Center in Shreveport on Saturday."

"Do you love him?" Eric watched me very closely.

"Yes."

"If I had let you in on my plan and asked you to wait for me, would you have?" Eric seemed to have a little something in his eye. Surely he wasn't crying.

"I don't know. These past three years have been really good ones. Whatever you did to keep the vampires away from me, thank you. I've worked at the bar, spent time with my friends and family, and taken some college classes. Not once has anyone tried to kill me or even beaten me up. I'm happy with my mostly human life."

"The state of Louisiana doesn't recognize my vampire marriage to Freyda. We could be legally married, if that makes a difference to you."

"You don't have any qualms against being a bigamist?"

"No. If you are concerned about my soul, I don't think bigamy will tip the scale for me," Eric teased.

We looked at each other for a few moments.

"I love you," Eric said, all the teasing completely gone from his voice.

"I love you too, but..."

Eric stopped me with a hand.

"Just say that first part one more time."

"I love you," I repeated.

Eric reached for me and we cried a while in each others arms. Eric was ruining my shirt this time.

"Want to have sex for old time's sake?" Eric asked.

Some things never change. I shook my head. How would I explain that to the other man I loved?

"Would you mind if I stopped by Merlotte's from time to time to chat, just two old friends?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." I'd missed him; I just couldn't be his second wife.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Eric stopped by the bar occasionally to shoot the breeze. My Were and I got married in the church I grew up in on a sunny fall day. Maxine Fortenberry organized the reception dinner in the church hall. The wedding cake was made from Mrs. Bellefleur's famous recipe. Jason gave me away and Tara was my maid of honor.

Pam (who lives in Minnesota now) sent me a pink stand mixer and a frilly apron. Freyda sent me a set of very sharp knives. She must have jealousy issues too. Eric gave me a very nice vacuum. (He stopped by one night after my old one belched dirt all over the living room rug.). I'm married to a wonderful man and have two children, a dog, three fish, and a hamster. I am co-owner of a successful business. My life is more than I had ever hoped for.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxo

EPOV

I pulled my Sookie box out of the closet and added a clipping from the Bon Temps paper about her wedding. I can be patient.


End file.
